Raisin Ruins
|theme = A desert featuring pyramids and ruins |world = Planet Popstar |icon = |boss = Mr. Dooter |common enemies = Babut, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bouncy Sis, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Cerulean, Degout (Extra Mode only), Dooter Snake, Flamer, Gigatzo, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Mumbies, Noddy, Nruff, Pacto, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Puppet Dee, Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Starman, Statue, Super Waddle Doo, Tick, Togekuki, Twister, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Water Galbo, Whippy |mini-boss = Bonkers, Sphere Doomer, King Doo, Water Galboros }} Raisin Ruins is the second level of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This world takes place in a desert that features ruins, pyramids, trees and an oasis. Kirby can use Super Abilities to clear the way in some stages, revealing dimensional rifts. The mid-boss of the first stage is Bonkers, the mid-boss of the third stage is King Doo, the mid-boss of the fourth stage is Water Galboros, and the mid-boss of the second and fourth stages is Sphere Doomer. Copy Abilities Super Abilities Energy Spheres Stage 1 #Use Fire from a Flamer to light the fuse to a Cannon. #Walk between the two boulders all the way to the end of the room. The first boulder will destroy a bunch of blocks in the way before smashing into the wall. #Use Hammer from Bonkers to destroy the Metal Blocks. Stage 2 #Use Stone from Rocky or the Copy Essence to pound a stake. This reveals an optional room. Pound the stake in the optional room and run before the Energy Sphere is blocked off. The player should start hovering after passing the sign. #In the following room, swim underwater to find an optional room. Destroy the top Bomb Block. #Use Flare Beam to destroy the Statue that's facing the wrong way. This reveals a Dimensional rift zone. Enter the Dimensional rift zone and defeat the Fire Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Fire Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 3 #Super Inhale the Heave Ho Block and use Tornado from the Copy Essence to destroy the stone blocks. #In the next room, use Hi-Jump to destroy the stone blocks in the middle. #Use Beam from King Doo to destroy a Bomb Block. #In the following room with the Cannons, enter the Cannon to the right and shoot up. Stage 4 #After entering the pyramid, enter the optional room with Bomb from Poppy Bros. Jr. or with Cutter from Sir Kibble. If using Bomb, use Bomb Set near the Switch and quickly run to the Gate. If using Cutter, defeat the Kabu and use Hyper Cutter to throw a cutter to the top area, allowing it to hit the Switch repeatedly by rebounding against the walls. #Use the Candle to navigate the dark room and locate the pathway leading to the Energy Sphere. #Use the Invisibility Stone to pass through the second prism wall to enter the optional room. In the optional room, walk through the prism wall while carrying the Invisibility Stone. #Use Ultra Sword to cut giant ropes. One of the blocks hanging by these giant ropes hides the Dimensional rift. Enter the Dimensional rift zone and defeat the Fire Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Fire Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 5 #Defeat Mr. Dooter to obtain the Left Wing. Related Quotes Trivia *One of Raisin Ruins' pyramids can be seen in the distance in Slam Hockey's Obstacle Arena in Kirby Battle Royale. *The music for Stage 2 was reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. KSA Nutty Noon 3.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Nutty Noon Rift 1.jpg|Stage 4 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Magolor, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 2 of Nutty Noon from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The dimensional rift sequence from Stage 4 of Raisin Ruins is replicated, and Sphere Doomer is represented by a Bronto Burt Room Guarder and Vividria. Gallery stage-2-1.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-2-2.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-2-3.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-2-4.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-2-5.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Rosinen-Ruinen es:Ruinas Remolacha ja:レーズン ルインズ zh:葡萄干废墟 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sand Category:Ruins